


Ty Lee's Ten Memories Of Not-Quite-Yet Charming The Fire Princess

by bobbiejelly



Series: Four Nations For Friendships & For Falling In Love [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Crushes, F/F, Femslash, First Love, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25156246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly
Summary: Ten memories over more than a decade that Ty Lee has had with her crush and her very best female (straight?!) friend Azula. One-Sided Pining? Maybe. Or maybe not...
Relationships: Azula & Mai & Ty Lee, Azula & Ty Lee (Avatar), Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Mai & Ty Lee (Avatar)
Series: Four Nations For Friendships & For Falling In Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822366
Comments: 61
Kudos: 102





	1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note:_

Yeah, so I watch Avatar The Last Airbender, too. :D.

First TyZula fic ever, or rather first fic in this fandom ever in general.

Anyway, enjoy it!

_bobbiejelly_

* * *

**Ty Lee's Ten Memories Of Not-Quite-Yet Charming The Fire Princess**

* * *

_Ten memories over more than a decade that Ty Lee has had with her crush and her very best female (straight?!) friend Azula. One-Sided Pining? Maybe. Or maybe not..._

* * *

**ONE**

The day that Azula shoots an apple onto Mai's head, Zuko dives and jumps into the pool to save her, and Azula laughs and sort of looks at her. It's like they're sharing an inside joke 'just for them,' and Ty Lee tries to tell herself that that's enough for her. Maybe she's too young to know she likes women but she already _knows_. And she already knows she likes Azula the most. Ever.

**TWO**

They were young and they were restless. Ty Lee wanted to try to charm Azula into doing cartwheels with her but that proved to be difficult no matter how much she thought the taller girl could actually be really flexible. When they went to the park together just the two of them, Ty Lee considered it a date in her mind even though she knew that Azula didn't. Being _just friends_ sucks.

**THREE**

They were still young but they were older. At this point, Ty Lee knows that Azula is not going to want to do a circus duet with her but she will hang out with her while Mai's hanging out with Zuko. Ty Lee knows that those two have _feelings for each other_ , not that they're going to admit that anytime soon. Being the youngest of many sisters works wonders for Ty Lee's perception.

**FOUR**

The first time that Ty Lee cries in front of her sisters is when Azula picks her princess duties over hanging out with her. Ty Lee knows that Azula could have a shot at being the Fire Lord and that she wants nothing more than that in her life. Ty Lee knows this, and still in knowing this she secretly wishes Azula could want nothing more than to be by her side at night. Ty Lee sighs.

**FIVE**

Ty Lee has hope when Azula asks her to join her on her quest to track down the Avatar. Azula watches her circus show and she's so happy that her friend has sought her out after all of these years. Ty Lee had thought that she'd been cast aside and forgotten like all of her sisters. Not that she was forgettable, but sometimes she felt like that. Or she did until Azula summoned her.

**SIX**

When Mai is shivering at night on the hunt for the motley crew of Aang and the Gaang, she'll sometimes cuddle Ty Lee in the tent. Mai doesn't admit it, and Ty Lee doesn't ask. Azula doesn't join them though, she just lies by herself. Ty Lee often wonders if Azula's lonely. Only once does Azula come to snuggle only Ty Lee when it's really cold outside. Azula denies it.

**SEVEN**

The most impressive thing she thinks about Azula is the way she wields lightning. Ty Lee thinks that Azula can literally divide negative and positive things or energies or matter or she doesn' know. Ty Lee wasn't very bookish in the Fire Nation Academy. Actually, only Mai was. But Ty Lee doesn't want to ask Mai about this because then Mai will know that she likes Azula.

**EIGHT**

There are many near captures that Azula has of the Avatar. Ty Lee remembers when Azula nearly slays him underground in the earth kingdom. That was shortly after their arrival in Ba Sing Se and when Mai told them all to 'just take the bear,' because Bosco was sort of a pain anyway. Ty Lee had been pinned upside down and on a bridge but she still missed Azula.

**NINE**

The Day of Black Sun came and went and it took everything that Ty Lee had not to freak out at Azula being undefended in the underground labyrinth protecting The Fire Lord. Ty Lee knew that Azula loved her daddy more than anything, and that 'the fate of her nation,' was left in her hands. Ty Lee knows that but she still doesn't love hearing about Azula without her firebending.

**TEN**

The breakdown of Azula is evident for everyone to see but none more evident than to Ty Lee. She knows Azula better than even Lo and Li (one of whom Azula banished?). Ty Lee can see Azula unraveling and it breaks her damn heart. When she's finally submitted by her brother Zuko, Ty Lee is relieved it's finally over. Ty Lee holds Azula then, and this time, Azula lets her.

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

****** **FIN.**

* * *

_Author's Note:_

Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed this! This ended up angstier than planned oops :D.

The foray into this femslash corner of this fandom is currently a tentative toe-dip, and will likely remain that way with this one-shot unless there's some innumerable amount of requests for something more from me for Tyzula? I'm perhaps open to suggestions...

Let me know what you think if you want and if you do have any Azula/Ty Lee fanfictions of any ratings you'd like to recommend, even your own, for me to read that would be greatly appreciated!

###  [bobbiejelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly)


	2. Ty Lee's Ten (More!) Memories Of Not-Quite-Yet Charming The Fire Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten more memories over more than a decade that Ty Lee has had with her crush and her very best female (straight?!) friend Azula. One-Sided Pining? Maybe. Or maybe not…

_Author's Note:_

Upon amazing reviews, here's a sequel!

This is post-canon, but still, as canon-compliant, as I remember it to be (correct me if I'm wrong on details or grammar or spelling!).

Thanks!

_bobbiejelly_

* * *

**Ty Lee's Ten (More!) Memories Of Not-Quite-Yet Charming The Fire Princess**

* * *

_Ten more memories over more than a decade that Ty Lee has had with her crush and her very best female (straight?!) friend Azula. One-Sided Pining? Maybe. Or maybe not…_

* * *

**ELEVEN**

The first time Ty Lee holds Azula she knows that she's falling in love. Ty Lee has loved Azula for her entire life, but now she's _falling in love with her_ and she can't seem to stop no matter how much she tries not to. Azula's still straight, and Ty Lee knows this, and she still can't help but melt a little when Azula wraps her arm gingerly around her shoulder. It's something. But just.

**TWELVE**

When Azula's brother Zuko is crowned Fire Lord, Azula plays the role of the perfect supportive sister princess. Ty Lee sees Azula put on her 'public act,' and never strays from smiling tightly. It goes on for weeks and it's only when Ty Lee and Azula finally find themselves alone on a hike for old time's sake, Azula finally sighs. "I wanted it," Azula says. Ty Lee nods, understanding.

**THIRTEEN**

Ty Lee has to take some time outside of the Fire Nation for Kyoshi Warrior training. Ty Lee was serious about pursuing it, and she did promise to show Suki skills. They'd bonded in the Fire Nation Prison that time, and Ty Lee even would admit that they'd hooked up a few times (her and Suki), and Ty Lee felt like she had been cheating on Azula, though she hadn't been.

**FOURTEEN**

When Ty Lee arrives for this training, Suki flat-out propositions her to continue with the friends-with-benefits thing they had once had going on behind bars. Hell, Suki even propositioned her for a three-way with her and Sokka, but this time, Ty Lee refuses. Before, Azula had never shown her any hope she might like her back. Now that Ty Lee has held Azula… She has _hope_.

**FIFTEEN**

Somewhere along the way, Ty Lee has her first injury. This has never happened to her before. Ever. Ty Lee has done backflips and backbends but she's never hurt herself via acrobatics but she does this time. It's not serious at all; just a rolled ankle but it makes her cry and she hates that it does. Ty Lee cries herself to sleep and wishes she could have Azula cuddle her in bed.

**SIXTEEN**

Shortly after the ankle-incident, Ty Lee returns from Kyoshi Island because her circus game just isn't the same for a while. The last time Ty Lee was so shaken was when she was performing for Azula and the princess requested that the net be set on fire beneath her. Ty Lee had not been afraid of the fire; she had been afraid Azula hadn't cared if she lived or died back then.

**SEVENTEEN**

Ty Lee returns to her old house to find Azula waiting for her on her front porch. "Azula!" Ty Lee yells. Ty Lee can't help it - it's been too long since she's seen her and maybe Azula doesn't love her back but that doesn't mean she can't love Azula just as her friend - right? Ty Lee has to fight the impulse to pull Azula into a hug because she knows Azula doesn't like that. _Sh_ e _knows her._

**EIGHTEEN**

For while it's almost like it's the same again. Same old same old, except without the whole 'chasing the Avatar,' and 'Azula competing with Zuko to be the next Fire Lord,' part, neither of which Ty Lee ever cared about at all, really. Those things had just been, for her, excuses to spend time with her not-lover Azula and to keep her close, even though it's harder sometimes.

**NINETEEN**

Azula is close to Ty Lee and she's close to Mai, but Ty Lee notices that Azula's less close to Mai than her now that Mai is seeing her brother Zuko _officially_. Ty Lee notices that Azula's jealous, but she can't tell who she's jealous of. That is, until Azula drunkenly confesses she's just lonely, and she's sad she's never had a damn boyfriend. Ty Lee hates she's so damn relieved at this.

**TWENTY**

"I remember," says Azula the morning after she'd drunk, and she'd ended sleeping up in Ty Lee's bed. Ty Lee had carried her there when Azula couldn't walk straight anymore (literally). "What?" Says Ty Lee, perplexed. "I remember you holding me, years ago. I pretended I didn't.," says Azula. "I do too," says Ty Lee, smiling. This time _Azula_ pulls Ty Lee back into bed together _with_ her. _Ty Lee can't contain her grin._

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

****** **FIN.**

* * *

_Author's Note:_

Thank you again for all the support! More cuddling, more fluff here upon request with the angst.

At this time I'm seriously taking fanfic recommendations for Tyzula in the comments :D.

Any rating is fine, though I'll admit I'm not into reading non-consensual sex, nor really big into the alpha/beta/omega dynamics thing, nor really into het… But everything you love is really welcome!

Any compliments and/or constructive criticism you have of this chapter is greatly appreciated.

Prompt requests for Tyzula are welcome, though they might take an eternity to fill heads up LOL.

This has a happier ending than the last one, but of course, it's still ambiguous so if you REALLY want this to be a three-shot let me know and let me know if you want it to be happy or sad...

HAVE A GREAT DAY!

###  [bobbiejelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly)


	3. Ty Lee's Ten ( Even More!) Memories Of Not-Quite-Yet Charming The Fire Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten even more memories that Ty Lee has had with her crush and her very best female (straight?!) friend Azula. One-Sided Pining? Maybe. Or maybe not…

_Author's Note:_

Thanks for the comments, folks! Hoping to reply to them all soon. Without further ado...

_bobbiejelly_

* * *

**Ty Lee's Ten ( Even More!) Memories Of Not-Quite-Yet Charming The Fire Princess**

* * *

_Ten even more memories that Ty Lee has had with her crush and her very best female (straight?!) friend Azula. One-Sided Pining? Maybe. Or maybe not…_

* * *

**TWENTY-ONE**

"Are you going back?" Ty Lee hears Azula's voice from the other side of the covers as she stirs again. Ty Lee had fallen asleep after Azula had peeled back the sheets for her to slide in next to her while watching her best friend's breaths rise and fall from her chest. "Going back to where?" Ty Lee asks pensively. "Going… Back to… The circus?" Azula asks Ty Lee. _Ty Lee has no idea._

**TWENTY-TWO**

She does though, in the end, Ty Lee does rejoin the circus. Or rather, she tries to for a little while. A piece of Ty Lee wanted Azula to stop her from leaving. A bigger piece of Ty Lee wanted Azula to drop everything and just join her. The biggest piece of Ty Lee wanted Azula to proclaim that she loved her back. Neither of those things happened though. _Ty Lee didn't confess, either._

**TWENTY-THREE**

The rolled ankle proves to be a sight challenge for Ty Lee but it's something that she overcomes. There's a good show most days, and she even returns to Kyoshi Island at some point to do a joint venture performance and demonstration with Suki and her friends. The propositions from both Sokka and Suki (both of them), are endless. _Ty Lee always says 'no.'_

**TWENTY-FOUR**

Everything was just all a repeat of history and 'status quo,' until there's a sudden change in the lineup for some reason that Ty Lee can't seem to fathom. Ty Lee's show manager arrives ten minutes before the curtain call to tell her that there is a member of the royal family in the audience and that there has been a special request for her. _Ty Lee thinks it's Zuko; it isn't._

**TWENTY-FIVE**

It's actually Azula, beyond any and all of Ty Lee's expectations. "Are you here to ask me if I can help you track down the Avatar again? Because I'm pretty sure he's living with Katara as they build their own island together," says Ty Lee in a giggle. "No," says Azula. "I just wanted to watch you," she offers with a tight-lipped smile. _Ty Lee tries to block the shivers down her spine._

**TWENTY-SIX**

Ty Lee's downfall arrives when Suki talks too loudly about her and Ty Lee's past 'arrangement,' while Azula's around. "You had relations with _her_ in a Fire Nation _prison!?_ How _could_ you," says Azula indignantly. Suki tries to catch Ty Lee and apologizes profusely, but Ty Lee is already chasing after Azula to offer her a decent explanation. _Ty Lee has no actual real good reason._

**TWENTY-SEVEN**

"I guess I'm just… Jealous," says Azula finally, once Ty Lee catches up to her. Ty Lee flares with way too much hope here but she stifles it as she cartwheels around Azula to meet her gaze. "Of?" Ty Lee asks nervously. "You," says Azula. _Oh._ "Remember when all the boys were hitting on you on Ember Island? I couldn't land even _one_ ," says Azula. _Ty Lee sighs apologetically._

**TWENTY-EIGHT**

"Would you practice again with me? Like you did at that party where you taught me how to talk to the boys?" Ty Lee asks Azula. "Umm," Ty Lee has no idea what to say, or do, or even offer. "Remember? You had that low voice and you leaned against the post and you made a joke and I laughed at it on purpose?" Says Azula. "Right," Ty Lee smiles. _Ty Lee thinks about that a lot._

**TWENTY-NINE**

"Okay, now pretend I said something really funny," says Ty Lee as she helps Azula try 'flirting,' and flail a lot at first before getting better. Azula's laugh is deep and rich and it melts Ty Lee's insides like an ice cube inside of the volcano on crescent moon island. "You're pretty good at that," Ty Lee says sadly. "Thanks," says Azula shyly. _Ty Lee has never known Azula as shy._

**THIRTY**

This time there's no alcohol to interfere. This time, when Azula gets tired and asks Ty Lee to help her upstairs it's sober and genuine. "What do you do when you like somebody but you're not sure if they like you back?" Azula asks Ty Lee as she pulls up the covers over both of them. "It depends," says Ty Lee. "On?" Asks Azula. _Ty Lee takes a deep breath before continuing._

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

****** **FIN.**

* * *

_Author's Note:_

HAVE A GREAT DAY!

Oops, I probably have to write a part four after that.

Or I could just leave it at a cliffhanger evily. Like Azula. Or Ty Lee. Not sure who's eviler here...

###  [bobbiejelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly)


End file.
